


Not While the Prey is Down

by POTFFAN



Series: Daughter of a Fiend [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Caring, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POTFFAN/pseuds/POTFFAN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was late when the alarm at the bank went off...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers!!! As promised here's the longer story in this series. By the way, if anyone could direct this series to +Sherlock Holmes and +Zooey Deschanel on Google plus you'd be my favorite. They helped write this too!

The alarms at the local bank went off at about ten. Police rushed to the scene. Lestrade hated these late night calls personally. However, upon arriving at the bank, they were surprised to find everything looking peaceful. No sign of forced entry or anything suspicious. Knowing this would be the perfect thing to get a certain sulky detective off his rear Lestrade texted him. Sherlock was there within minutes.

"Hello Gary," Sherlock said absent-minded as he got out of the cab. The detective looked odd without John at his side. The latter was on an extra shift at the hospital for now.

"It's Greg," Lestrade hissed.

"Whatever. So what are we looking at?"

"Typical bank robbery, or so we thought, but there appears to be no sign of forced entry. All doors and windows are locked. It's almost as if-"

"Stop! There he is!" One of the cops shouted as a black figure dashed down a hall way. Gun shots rang out and the sound of glass shattering as the robber smashed his way out the second story window and into the dumpster below.

"Get him! Find him now!" Lestrade ordered fiercely.  
\-----------------

Scarlet knew she had about twenty seconds to get out of the dumpster and into the alley. Scrambling over trash bags, she hauled her lithe body out and stumbled down the adjoining alley. Suddenly her knees gave out and she collapsed among some garbage cans, panting heavily. The police arrived at the dumpster and much to Lestrade's disgust they found her gone. The police went back inside to see if they could collect any DNA. Sherlock studied the dumpster. The only other way out was down an alley. It wouldn't hurt to look. He started to wander down the alley, his keen eyes searching for something when suddenly his eyes settled on something that he knew instantly wasn't garbage bags.

Scarlet could feel his gaze on her. She knew the jig was up. Might as well use charm to get out of this one. Using the wall, she pushed herself into a standing position.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Recovered from smoking?" She said with a laugh. 

"I should have known it was you," Sherlock hissed with contempt.

"Yeah well you didn't. So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to take you into custody," he said simply. Scarlet stood there in defiant silence when suddenly she gasped and gripped her side and she leaned back against the wall. "Oh stop. I know it's just a ploy."

"W-wish it w-was," Scarlet gasped. He noticed how pale her face was.

"Really?" 

Scarlet pulled back her hand and he saw the red stain that was slowly spreading over her white tank top. She gritted her teeth in pain. "G-guess the only c-cop who ca-can shoot was h-here to-tonight." He breathing was getting labored as she slid down to the ground are wrapped both arms around her torso. 

"Here. I'll call an ambulance," Sherlock said as he pulled out his phone.

"N-no! No! They'll wonder why a teenaged girl has a bullet wound. I'll-I'll be fine," she choked out. She was getting weaker by the second. Normally Sherlock wouldn't care if a criminal was bleeding out in front of him but somehow this was different. No, it wasn't emotions, he told himself firmly, it simply wasn't as much fun when the prey was down. Definitely unsportsman-like.

"Here I've got a better idea. Come with me,"he said offering her his hand. Scarlet shook her head and pressed her body as far against the wall as possible. "Scarlet, you'll bleed out. Now come on." He hauled her to her feet, which produced a pained cry from her. She leaned against him as they quickly made their way down the street. Sherlock pulled out his phone and texted John, telling to come to Baker Street immediately and that it was an emergency. The detective felt warm sticky blood ooze into his hand. 

Soon the trio made it to Baker Street. Scarlet groaned as the trudging upstairs nearly made her pass out. Her knees bucked and Sherlock sighed as he carried her the rest of the way. Thankfully Mrs. Hudson was out. It would do no good for any of them to have her fussing. However, they were met with a very worried John at the door. 

"Sherlock! What's wrong?! I came as quickly-good lord! What happened?" He exclaimed as he gestured to Scarlet.

"No time for questions John. Quick, she's been shot," Sherlock explained hurriedly as he gently laid Scarlet on the couch but continued to keep his hand firmly pressed against the wound. Scarlet moaned as she tried to breath around the pain. She was losing her grip on consciousness. John soon returned with his doctor bag. 

"So is this she? You know, the one tried to smoke you out the other day?" John asked as he got out his equipment.

"Yes John but now is not the time for questions," Sherlock said with impatience. "She's key evidence to a crime."

"Ok, make yourself useful and go boil some sugar water. She's lost a good deal of blood. Scarlet? Scarlet I need you to look at me."

"It-it hurts!" She whimpered as she desperately tried to focus on John.

"I know it does. It's alright. Is the bullet still inside you?" He asked as he inspected the wound with a pen torch and gently felt her side and belly to see if he could find any abnormalities that would indicate the bullet was still in her.

"N-no. Knocked it l-loose when I f-fell out of the w-window," she said through gasping heaves for breath. 

"Ok good. I'm going to give you something for the pain and we'll get this fixed up yeah?" He swiped her arm with an antiseptic wipe and then gave her a shot of morphine. "Sherlock! Bring some clean wash cloths and some warm water when you come!" He called. Scarlet bit her lip as she looked at him with fear. "Hey it's alright. You're gonna be just fine yeah?"

Sherlock came in with a mug of hot sugar water, clean towels, and a bowl of warm clean water. "How is she?" He asked with a twinge of what John could have sworn was concern. 

"She's fine. Thankfully the bullet wasn't in her so all she'll need is stitches. Why didn't you just take her to the hospital?" John asked as he gently started to clean the wound with a damp cloth and a little alcohol from his bag.

"Um....complicated reasons. Besides, you know how I feel about hospitals. Why would I want to subject someone else to that kind of idiocy?" Sherlock said quickly and nonchalantly.

Very carefully John threaded a needle and began to sew up the gaping wound. Scarlet remained quiet during the procedure, but Sherlock could tell her jaw was clenched in pain. Still, she was being incredibly tough for a girl. It impressed him though he would never admit it. 

"There we are! All done. You did very well Scarlet," John complimented as he spread a clean bandage over the freshly stitched wound. "Now I need you to drink this. It'll help with all the blood you've lost," he said as he helped her drink the warm sugar water. When it was gone he set the mug on the coffee table.

"Well thank you but I really must be going," scarlet said quickly as she made an attempt to escape.

"Oh no you don't!" You just rest for a bit. You've just been shot my dear. You need to take it easy," John said sternly as he eased her back down and draped the afghan that laid on the back of the couch over her.

Scarlet knew she needed to get out of here as fast as possible. What if this was a trap? What if they called the police and turned her in. What if someone found her here? What if her dad found out? What if... The next worried thought was lost in a light headed and exhausted daze that was caused from the strain of her injury. Before she even knew it Scarlet had drifted off to sleep. 

John watched the girl for a while before turning to Sherlock. "Ok we need to talk," he said crossing his arms.


	2. After Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Sorry it took so long. Been incredibly busy! Here's the next chapter!!!

John turned to Sherlock. "Are you crazy? She's the one that smoked you out of the house and she just broke into the bank! We're going to get charged with assisting a crime, you know that right?"

"John, look at it as merely protecting evidence. We really won't have any evidence if she dies hm? Plus she's seventeen and breaking into a high level security bank. I think this is a little bit more than a punk kid breaking into the Tesco. I've got to find out her methods find out how she works. This is the third high level robbery this month and I'm certain they were all her. If Moriarty has developed some way to commit robberies that is revolutionary I need to know."

"So you didn't just bring her here because you were concerned about her? You just brought her here because you want information."

"Don't act so surprised John," Sherlock said as he sat in his chair and unfolded the paper. "You know how I am. Besides, what could this girl mean to me except to get information? Besides, she seems naive and impressionable to me. She may be more willing to let us in on Moriarty's plans in the future."

"Well you are not to interrogate her while she's recovering. Daughter of a criminal or not, is that understood?" Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Are you going to stay up or shall I sit with her?"

"Go on to bed John. I need to think anyways and I'll make sure she doesn't escape."

"Ok. I'll be up around midnight to check up on her yeah?" With that he sauntered up to bed. 

Sherlock looked up from his paper to make sure John had gone before turning his attention back to Scarlet who was sound asleep. He tried to deduce what he could but she was just as much a mystery to him as her father. However, he could discern a certain sadness in her features, even while she was sleeping. This sadness made her seem so much older and harder than she should be at seventeen. 

"There's nothing you could possibly deduce about me," she said suddenly and nearly startling him. "I have no secrets. There is nothing to me."

"Oh, my dear, but there is. There is plenty to a seventeen year old who can break into a bank without the use of doors or windows and getting past security without appearing to have taken anything. But I know better. How much did you take?"

At this she opened her eyes and looked at him. A sly grin spread across her face. "All of it," she said proudly before closing her eyes again. "Daddy will be oh so proud of me. Those kids at school may make fun of me, but I have the biggest allowance that would shut them right up if they knew about it." She opened her eyes and looked at him again. "You underestimate Mr. Holmes. I could pickpocket you blind before you know what hit you; clean out your flat before you had a chance to call the police." She was gaining courage and tried to sit up but groaned and laid back down again.

"Yes, you may be able to do all those things. But for now you're just a silly little girl who's gotten herself rather badly injured. So just pipe down now and go to sleep," Sherlock said in a condescending tone as he readjusted the afghan over her.

She sighed but was sound asleep in minutes. Sherlock sat back down in his chair and resumed studying her. Before he knew it, his eyes were slipping shut and his head nodding forward to rest on his chest and sleep overtook him. Stupid transport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's that! The next fic in those series should come out soon!!! As always, rate and review.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will be coming soon!!!! Rate and Review!!!


End file.
